


Show me what's behind your back

by flickerbyniall



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: Niall ruins Harry's surprise.





	Show me what's behind your back

Niall loves Sundays and the laziness that comes with it. He loves staying in bed till 11 in the morning cuddling Harry and pretending to be asleep when they both know they’ve already been awake for a couple of hours. He loves to spend the day in his underwear watching his boyfriend cook just one meal for them and then order something for the night. He loves watching cheesy movies and playing his guitar for Harry on the couch as he plays with his hair. Life is good on Sundays.

But this is a different kind of Sunday. It’s 9 in the morning and Harry is singing in the shower as Niall looks for his socks. He’s already late for meeting the guys at the golf course and he’s going to skip breakfast to be there in time anyway, so he decides to try asking Harry for help one more time.

“Haz, have you seen my lucky socks?” He knocks on the door, but the music is too loud for Harry to listen to anything else than his own voice.

And Niall can’t help but smile, because Harry is singing George Michael at the top of his lungs and that makes him miss his boyfriend for the rest of the day already. He stands by the door longer than required before going to their closet to look for the damn socks before giving up and picking some random unlucky socks for his golf day.

He puts his hands on his waist and looks at the open drawers in front of him. He has gone through them and put them in order three times and there’s no sight of his socks. Niall sighs, looking up at Harry’s boxes in the top of the closet. He usually keeps stuff he doesn’t wear anymore there, maybe his socks are there by accident.

Niall steps on his toes trying to catch one of the boxes with his fingers, it’s not that high and Harry has to stand on his desk chair to reach them and maybe that’s what Niall should’ve done the moment three boxes fall on his head making him trip and fall on his ass in front of his open closet.

He looks at the mess on the floor and whimpers a little because he’s frustrated and he hates running late. Niall takes the first white box and starts to put Harry’s old accessories inside. He laughs when he finds the bandanas he used to wear in college and some ridiculous belts he thought he threw away ages ago. Niall piles the boxes up over the Harry’s shoes’ wardrobe when he reaches the last box.

It’s upside-down and he already knows everything inside will flip out once he takes the box and it does, but it’s not entirely bad because he has new underwear and socks still in its bags to be opened at his feet. He takes a new pair of white socks and opens it. They’re soft, it will do. Niall takes the box and starts organizing the underwear inside of it but a little black box falls from between some socks.

Niall takes it and gets it closer to his face. It looks like a leather box and he’s confused until he remembers last year, when he went with Louis to Tiffany’s to buy an engagement ring for Eleanor and his hands start to tremble. He lets the socks in his other hand hit the floor and bites his lips to stop himself from crying.

 _This can’t be happening, can be?_ Niall looks at the bathroom door still closed and considers leaving everything in its place for a second pretend he didn’t see anything until the end of times, but before he could make any decision, his hands open the little box without him even realizing it.

And he holds his breath because inside it is a little light pointing to a gold band with two little crystals, circle shaped in the middle, a small topaz and emerald next to each other in the middle. Niall rubs his thumb over the rocks and takes the ring gently out of the box. He smiles as he tries it on his finger and of course it fits perfectly. Niall laughs out loud as he looks at his hand, his whole body is vibrating and his head feels so heavy.

The tears fall down his face and rushes to wipe it off his cheeks as he takes the ring out. He’s about to put it back in the box when he sees the reflection of the light inside the ring where he can read _21.12.12_. The day they met. It was Louis’ birthday party before everyone went back home for Christmas, Niall was a little drunk and a lot speechless when Louis dragged Harry in front of him to introduce them. Harry was smiley and his cheeks were so red and his shirt was practically open showing tattoos he wasn’t ready to see. Niall didn’t know what to do so he just nodded and left to find Liam and drank his misery down. Harry thought Niall wasn’t interested so they spent two years pinning over each other like idiots.

And now Niall is right there, in front of their closet in their apartment, completely forgetting his cousins and friends at the golf course as he puts the ring in the box and holds it in front of him just one more time before hiding it again.

“Oh! I thought you left already.” Harry enters their bedroom with a towel over his hips and another on his head, drying up his hair. It’s getting long again, and his eyes are covered by the white towel and Niall does the only thing that pops up in this head. He hides the box at his back.

Harry stands in front of him, his feet watering the floor as he finally holds the towel in one hand and lets his hair fall on his sides. He’s smiling so big and Niall can feel his heartbeat at the back of his throat. He loves this man so much.

“I’m looking for my lucky socks.” Niall whispers, his heart still rising.

“You put it on the dyer last night after washing them, remember?” He answers, making Niall closes his eyes because, _yes_ , he remembers.

“That’s true! You’re the best, babe, thanks.” Niall stands up, slowly, with both hands at his back, making Harry raise an eyebrow.

“What are you doing?” He laughs.

“What do you mean?” Niall says, walking backwards to the open door.

"Show me what's behind your back." Harry laughs again, trying to catch Niall as he tries to leave the room.

But Harry has long legs and he runs every morning, so Niall’s possibilities to escape this are very low anyway when he feels Harry’s arms around him, getting his own clothes wet and his boyfriend’s lips are on his cheek as he takes the box out of his hands. Niall bites his lips when he looks at the expression on Harry’s face when he finally realizes what Niall was holding.

He opens his mouth repeatedly as his eyes go to Niall and the box in his hand over and over.

“I’m so sorry, Haz! I was looking for my socks and your boxes fell all over me and-” Niall rushes to explain, but Harry starts laughing, keeping the box in his fist as he looks at the closet.

“I wanted to do this a lot more romantic.” He smiles at Niall.

“I know, I’m so sorry.” Niall’s eyes starts to tear up and Harry runs to his side, holding his face in both hands, kissing his cheeks and his closed eyes. Niall can feel the little box on the side of his neck and he can’t help but laugh.

“So, what do you say? Will you ruin my surprises for the rest of our lives?” Harry says, biting his own laugh as he hugs Niall, looking right at his eyes, and he nods, because he can’t really talk and that’s all that Harry needed when he kisses his lips and Niall whispers _“Yes, I will marry you”_ , right in Harry’s ears, giving him goosebumps.


End file.
